Just a Normal Day
by Wolfbane-Chan
Summary: Take a peek into the various adventures of our favorite aliens and Mew Mews! A collection of Short-Stories. Rated T for safety!
1. Intro On the Ship

**Me**: Okay, this is an itsy bitsy, teeny-tiny little series of short stories about our favorite alien trio!~

**Kisshu**: Oh! OH! … Its us, right? Right?

**Me**: YES! YES IT IS! Good job, Kisshu! Now, dear readers, these are short-stories about how the alien trio thinks after a long, hard day of getting their butts handed to them, which after a while turns out to be just a normal day. Kisshu could you pretty please recite the disclaimer?

**Kisshu**: Okay! DISCLAIMER: WOLFBANE-CHAN DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, ITS CHARACTERS OF ANY AFFILIATES.

**Me**: Mhmm! So, on with the short-story :)

It was quiet and peaceful through the alien's ship, since Pai was the only one there. Taruto and Kisshu went out to 'Kick some serious feminine butt' as Kish had stated before this departure, and decided to drag Taruto with him to 'watch and learn from a master'. They had been gone for a few hours now, and Pai knew his shipmates well; They had probably ended up separating and getting into a ton of trouble, but for now, that wasn't the eldest alien's problem. Nope, he was just relaxing calmly after a week of utter failures and a slight spaz-out from Deep Blue. It was very nice and quiet, and he was drifting into sleep when Kisshu teleported into the room with a loud groan to announce his painful defeat.

"Ugh, Kisshu wha-?" Pai looked over the green-haired boy in utter shock. Kish had a black-eye, no shirt and he was soaking wet. "What happened to you? Wait, I'm not even sure I want to know..."

"I went after the Mew Mews, and I created this eel Chimera Anima, and the Mews defeated it, and I got a black eye." He said, flopping down next to his older comrade. "So, after that little fight, I decided to kinda stalk Ichigo-"

" 'Kinda stalk'? What does that mean? " Pai cut in with a strong glare.

"I followed her."

"Oh..."

"Anyways, I kinda stalked her, and it was SO hot out on earth today, so I took my shirt off. Then, she saw me following her, and got mad..."

"I see... Hey, wheres Taruto?"

"Oh, right! I made him come stalk Ichigo with me. When she found me, she tried to punch me, so I used him as a shield."

"You WHAT? KISSHU!" Pai fumed, his voice a threatening tone. "Kisshu, how could you... I'm going to regret asking this, but what happened next?"

"Oh, well, she chased me to the river, and then pushed me in when I tried to kiss her. Then, I came back to the good old ship!" Kish smiled brightly, proud that his day was... 'productive'.

Just then, there was a ripple in the air, and Taruto appeared. His appearance shocked both Pai and Kisshu. He was dusty, dirty had a large bruise on his cheek and his hands were tied behind his back.  
"T-T-Taruto?" Pai squeaked. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or dread what was coming. "Wh-what.. What, uh, happened to you?"

"Well, after Kisshu USED MY FACE AS A SHIELD AND ABANDONED ME," The brunette boy started with a glare. "I was in too much pain to move, and guess who found me and tried to kidnap me? UGH!" and with that, Taruto stormed off. Then he reappeared, since he was stilled tied up. "Pai... Can you please untie me?"

The dusk-eyed teen gave a simple nod and examined the knots. "These are very complex knots!" He remarked, tugging and pulling to undo them. "Who tied these?"

"... Pudding did." The youngest one muttered quite bitterly. "She said I was bleeding and needed to go to something called a hospital, but I wouldn't go, so she tried to drag me there...". He walked away to his room, obviously exhausted from todays antics.

Pai cracked a smile. Even he had to admit, it was kind of a cute story, except for Kisshu's part in it.

"Ugh. I gotta say, I'm pretty jealous of the runt! HE has a girl who cares enough to kidnap him to the hospital! And I get pushed in the damn river by MY girlfriend! How does he do it?" Kish complained, sinking enviously into his chair. "I mean, does he have tricks or something? Well, if he does, I'm going to go find out! Taruto! Hey!", then the alien rushed to Taruto's room.

Pai stared after him with a rather amused sigh, and closed his eyes. Then he heard a loud crash; Kish had obviously said something that angered Taruto. "Yes." The lavender-haired alien remarked with a grin. "Just a normal day!"

**Me**: … Well? Review please!

**Kisshu**: That was pretty short.

**M e**: Thats the point, you idiot! SHORT-STORIES.

**Kisshu**: Ohh, right. Well, review pleaaaaaaaaaaasse!

**Me: **And update for 'School Days' is coming up soon, so check out my profile often or subscribe! Kay, see you next chapter!


	2. 2: Taruto's Adventure

**Me**: Another chapter! Yay! Here are shout-outs to my reviewers:

little-pomegranate : Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed it! And here you go: NEW CHAPTER :)

starfirewinx : Tee hee, thankies for reviewing! Hope you like this update :3

LucyAkasaka : Heh heh, poor Taruto indeed xD Hes about to get a lot poorer in this chapter ;D

PrincessFallada : Well, wait no longer ;) Enjoy!

DancingPinkCows : Haha, true! Hes basically the object of Kish's jealousy when it comes to females :)

Monkey-Lover-25 : Thanks for so much encouragement :D Hee hee, I'm sure more random one-shots starring PuddingxTaruto should be along soon, and 'School Days' update is coming up soon!

ILovePai : I suppose 'crack' is a good definition for this story, since this is kinda where I put out my randomness and format it into a story! Hurray!

Now, Pai, be a dear and say the disclaimer for me!

**Pai**: … DISCLAIMER: WOLFBANE-CHAN DOES NOT OWN (and never will) TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY AFFILIATES.

**Me**: If I owned Toyko Mew Mew, BOY Pai would have had a good time xD

**Pai**: O.O"

**Me**: Tee hee, with either Mint or Lettuce!

**Pai**: … O.O

**Me**: … ^^" I 'wuv' you, Pai? *heart!*

* * *

Pai awoke with a startle from Kisshu's slap. "Jeez! You are one deep sleeper, Pai." The green-haired boy smirked with amusement. "You're drooling, by the way.". The eldest quickly wiped his chin, a little embarrassed.

"Anyways, we should go down to earth. I sent Taruto out earlier and he hasn't come back. Also, I want some ice cream!" Kish added, readying his teleportation-device. "Hurry up, Pai! Come on!"

~_Whats happening to poor Taruto..._~

Taruto was floating rather happily in the park, taking note of each plant he saw so he could plan out future Chimera Animas, when he made it into an empty area of the park. Right as he was examining a little bee buzzing around a daisy and thinking about how he could fuse them together, something – or some_one_, rather – tackled him from behind, knocking him roughly to the ground. "Hey, watch it- WHAA!". The alien was face-to-face with Pudding Fong, the energetic monkey Mew.

"Taru-Taru, were you picking flowers for Pudding?" She quizzed, standing up.

"N-no, I was going to make a Chimera Anima out of them!" He snapped back, floating up into a sitting position.

"Oh. _Will_ you pick flowers for Pudding?" She smiled hopefully, her childish innocence shining brightly in her eyes .

"?" Taruto raised an eyebrow. "Sure. _Take this!_". Vines sprung up from the ground, grabbing the Mew and tying her up swiftly. Just as he was gaining that feeling of triumph, Pudding escaped faster than the vines had tied her up!  
"Tee hee! That was fun, Taru-Taru!" She jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Ugh! How do you do always do that?" He said, quite curious about how the girl managed to escape any knot, rope or tangle.

She hugged him tighter, when he didn't struggle in her grasp. "Ah! Does Taru-Taru want to learn my secret? Pudding will show you, if you want, na no da!"

"Sure!" He said in an excited haste, happy to learn such an excellent escape-trick.

…

"Okay, now..." Pudding said, holding a long and thick rope in her hands. "You remember the steps?"

"... Uhm.. Yes." Taruto was very nervous about getting tied up by the Mew. What if he couldn't do it? '_Ah, well... I'll get out somehow.._' He assured himself with a sigh as the Monkey Girl began to wrap the the rope around his stomach. She worked her way up, until he was tied up to his shoulders!

"There we go, na no da! Now, try to get out!". The young boy squirmed and struggled, following the steps he had learned perfectly, but couldn't get out!

"Oh... Thats right..." The girl piped up quietly.

"Wh-what? Pudding!" Tart looked up at her fearfully, still tied up tightly.

"Well... Pudding learned this trick from my dad! And.. well, Pudding forgot that daddy said only the Fong family can perform this trick... Sorry, na no da!"

"Oh... Oh, well. Just untie me.". Puudding remained quiet, not moving at all. "eh-hem. Pudding, I said untie me..?"

"W-well... Pudding tied the knots in the strongest knots she knows how to make, and uh... Pudding can't really undo them.. Sorry, Taru-Taru! Pudding is so sorry!"

Taruto was dumbstruck. "... What NOW? I can hardly move!" he said, half angrily half hysterical from fear.

"Don't worry, Taru-Taru! We can go to Pudding's house, and I can cut you free, na no da!". The alien boy gave a nod of agreement, then the twosome realized something: Taruto couldn't move his legs to walk! ".. What now?" he repeated, hysteria rising.

"I know! I know!" The girl beamed, tying an extra piece of rope onto him. She then tugged roughly, and he fell over with a grunt. "Pudding can drag you there!"

Before Tart could protest, she began to run, dragging him energetically behind her. He prayed that someone would save him from this unusual situation!

~_Back with Pai and Kisshu..._~

Pai and Kisshu walked along the 'sidewalk'; Pai was simply walking, and Kisshu had gotten Pai to buy him an ice cream cone. "Mmm! Humans sure do have some great edible inventions, eh!" The teen remarked, licking contently at the cold treat. Pai just nodded a bit, beginning to wish he had gotten himself ice cream as well, when he looked across the street and the sight astounded him; Taruto was tied up being pulled behind the monkey Mew Mew!

"Kisshu! Look across the road..." The lavender-haired alien said, not sure what else to do. "So, how should we help him?"

Kish turned with a smirk to his younger comrade, whom was mouthing 'HELP ME' to the older aliens. "Help him? I don't wanna spoil their fun!"

"I hate to break it to you, Kish, but Taruto doesn't exactly look like hes having 'fun'!"

"I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about that little girl whos pulling him around like a dog. Look how happy she looks, shes practically glowing!"

Pai examined the little mew girl's expression; It was complete innocent, childish bliss and utter happiness. She looked like she was going to burst with some sort of cosmic-happy-energy! The alien cracked an amused smile at his little friends trouble, when it dawned on him: _Taruto_ is getting tied up by his girlfriend, and practically kidnapped for all he knew, and Pai, himself, had never even had a girlfriend. A streak of envy hit the dusky-eyed boy, but he shook it away quickly. "I suppose you're right, Kish. He can handle her."

~_Back to Taruto's trouble!_~

Still being dragged behind Pudding, Taruto was angry that Kisshu and Pai had done absolutely nothing about it even though they had seen him clearly. '_Boy, are those two getting an earful when I get back to the ship! Whoa, boy, are they ever..._' He thought, seething with anger toward his his two so-called 'friends'.

"Ah! P-Pudding, what are you doing?" a voice called. The alien looked over to see three other mew mews coming toward them; Mint, Lettuce and the hag Ichigo.

"T-Taruto?" Lettuce was absolutely shocked. "Pudding, what happened?"

"Long story, na no da!" Pudding responded hastily. "Pudding can't untie poor Taru-Taru."

"... Why did you tie him up?" Mint began, holding back a laugh as she mused herself over various reasons the little girl would tie up her equally little boyfriend. "Heh heh, nevermind, I don't want to know anymore!". Lettuce gave the bird Mew a strange and curious glance before turning back to situation. "Well, uh- Oh!" She was startled as the two other aliens appeared by the youngest one of the trio.

"Ha ha, you kept him out of trouble for us." Kish laughed. "Thanks for the free babysitting! Ahaha!"

Pai floated down to Tart and took the rope from Pudding. Then he turned to the glaring alien he was holding muttered "Listen, you can beat the hell out of Kish when we get back, okay?", which, of course, cheered his comrade right up, then they teleported without a word.

The mews all looked at each other, unsure what to say if they should say anything, then Zakuro piped up. "Just another normal day!" She remarked quietly, standing next to the other girls.

* * *

**Me****: **Okays, how did everyone like that chapter?

**Taruto**: Why are you so mean to me, Wolfbane?

**Me**: … I dunno, its amusing? Anyways, please review! Reviews fuel my writing abilities! Yay!

**Taruto**: Ugh, you're a mean, stupid dog aren't you?

**Me**: HEY, DO NOT INSULT THE AUTHORESS, FOR YOU SHALT SUFFER GREATLY NOW! And, HEY, I am NOT a dog! See? WOLF ears! WOLF tail! Jerk!

**Pai**: Whatever, can we go now?

**Me**: Right, okay, until next chapter. Hope to update tomorrow! Hugs for all my reviewers!


	3. 3: Picnic

**Me**: Hi, everyone! Shout-Outs to my reviews from last chapter:

Monkey-Lover-25: Thanks for the review, and 'Night at the Cafe' will have an update soon, I PROMISE!  
DancingPinkCows : They _are_ together, but they fought a lot in the show as well :) Episode 24 **"Diamonds Are A Girl's Worst Enemy"** **/ "A Mysterious Gem – Brilliance is within you!"** Pudding and Taruto had quite a wrestling match there X)

LucyAkasaka: Yes ma'am! I'm in a very good mood today, so I shall be nice XD

iLovePai : Ha ha, poor Pai must have gotten addicted to ice cream after that summer day with his comrades (episode 22 **"Buggin'"** **/ "Farewell Summer – Ichigo's Longest Day")**

starfirewinx : Aww, thankies for all your support :) I'm SO HAPPY people actually like my stories ;D

**Mint**: *** sips tea *** Wolfbane-Chan really does love your reviews.

**Me**: I sure do! When I started writing I didn't think I'd get so many reviewers and readers! Thank you all!

**Mint** : * **sips tea again *** I suppose a disclaimer is in order here? DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan does NOT IN ANY FORM OR WAY, own Tokyo Mew Mew or any affiliates.

**Me**: Bravo, Mint! Now, lets get on with this chapter!

* * *

The sky was blue and clearer than the cleanest purest waters, not a cloud in sight. Lettuce was busy in her kitchen, cooking steam-buns, onigiri, cookies and a few other delicious foods for the picnic she was going on. Now, she wasn't going with anyone, but she sure was excited; She had a beautiful spot outside the park that was all her own. It was a little clear spot in the center of thorny bushes and tall trees, you couldn't even see it from the outside. She happened to stumble upon it one day when the wind carried her test papers into the little clearing. It was a bit hard to reach, but Lettuce created a secret, special way to get in without a scratch! She flipped on the TV, taking a break since her cookies were baking in the oven.  
"**Hello, Tokyo! Ready for a weather update?**" Said the newscaster on the television as she began to point to the weather graphs. "**Its a sunny, beautiful day right now, but don't be deceived! it'll be completely stormy** **in a few hours, so take caution when going out!**". Lettuce scoffed as she turned it off. '_How can it get stormy? Its so clear and warm out._' She thought, taking her peanut butter cookies out gently. '_Well... I'll have my picnic anyways, I don't mind a little rain._'

After the green-haired girl finished baking and packing her food, she set off to the park. It was a short walk, since she lived right outside the green area. She could see, many people were canceling plans and heading home, and she instantly knew it was because of that weather report. But, Lettuce wouldn't let that ruin her excellent plans! Even though she would be eating alone, she found it so serene in that little clearing that she enjoyed it very much without companions or chattering. She moved gracefully through the shrubs, trees and thorns, making sure not to be seen by other people, but when she finally got into her small area, she was completely surprised and dumbstruck; Pai was sitting in the center, eating pastries, and now staring up at her equally confused and surprised. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Pai broke the silence. "Uh... Hi..." He said simply, unsure if he should attack, flee or do nothing.  
"H-hello there, Pai-san..." She replied, her blue eyes sparkling innocently at him, and it was that that made him decide what to do; Nothing. Simply, nothing.  
"Wonderful day, isn't it?" He nodded, taking a bite out of a large cream-puff (A/N: CREAMPUFFS ARE MY FAVORITES :D).

Lettuce giggled, he was so cute with his bundle of sweet pastries. It made her realize that _everyone_ had a childish-innocence side, and Pai's was enjoying wonderful treats.

"Oh, would you like some lunch?" She offered, sitting down next to him. "I have lots, go ahead, Pai-san."  
He turned, giving a grateful nod, and took a pork-bun from the basket. Awkward silence ensued.  
"Listen... We.." The Mew girl began in her sweet tone. "We don't have to be enemies here, okay Pai?"

The alien boy gave a slight smile and nodded in agreement. He couldn't help but think of how good it was to be around Lettuce, casually, as _friends_. He blushed lightly as he noticed the girl staring at him with a kind smile.

It was a wonderful hour of talking, eating, even laughing. At exactly one hour since their meeting in the clearing, they just sat and stared at the visible baby-blue sky, feeling the warmth of the sun. Pai began to doze off, it was a bad habit of his. Actually, he did it all time on the ship! The dusk-eyed man was soon asleep softly, and the calm air between them caused Lettuce to fall asleep herself.

It was a good twenty minutes before Pai awoke to the touch of feminine arms wrapping around him. He turned his head to see a sleeping Lettuce cuddling up next to him. The closeness of her made his cheeks instantly heat up with a crimson blush, though he enjoyed the feel of her body next to his as they lay quietly under the sun. As if on cue, a certain green-haired alien appeared in the sky, looking down on his comrade and the enemy.

"Ah, Pai, you naughty thing!" Kisshu was crying with laughter instantly when he saw Pai with the porpoise Mew laying against him.

"K-Kish, its not what you thi-" The older alien began, but was cut off by a loud _click_ from a little machine the gold-eyed boy pulled out.

"A camera, Pai! To capture your first date." He sniffed with a mockingly fake sadness. "They grow up so fast!". Oh, how the dusty-purple-haired boy wanted to simply throttle his younger companion. He would have pulled out his fan, but didn't want to wake up the Mew sleeping next to him, so he simply spat out, "Kisshu, _go now._". Kish knew that he was serious, and teleported away with a smirk, his camera, and unfortunately for Pai, the picture.

Once they were alone, Lettuce began to wake up, but pulled away with red cheeks when she realized she was holding onto the alien. "Oh, Pai-san! I'm s-sorry about that...". Just then, a light rain began to fall, quickly turning heavy. They laughed a bit, feeling the water droplets pelt them hardily.  
"Oh, I didn't think it would rain this hard!" The fish-girl giggled in her kind, utterly sweet way. "I better get going."

"Let me take you back, it'll be quicker." He said, picking her up bridal-style and using his little device to teleport to her house. They stood on her front steps, and he put her down quickly, shy to be holding her like a husband would his wife.

"Pai... thank you for a wonderful afternoon!" She beamed at him, her blue eyes reflecting the sun through her glasses. Before he could say anything, she threw herself at him and kissed him. They closed their eyes, feeling the surge of passion that made it feel like the kiss lasted forever. Lettuce was pressed against the door now, as their kiss deepened. Then they pulled away, their cheeks a soft crimson red. Lettuce went inside quickly, without another word since none needed to be said. Pai teleported quickly back to his ship and out of the rain.

"Hey, there, Pai!" Kisshu greeted smugly as Pai appeared. "That kiss sure looked.. passionate, I wish my kitty would kiss me like that."  
"Y-you _spied on me?_"  
"Well, you can call it spying, I call it 'following'. Theres a bit of a difference, you see."

"Whatever, Kish, I don't care. Hey, can you hand me the newspaper?" Pai pointed to the papers next to his teammate. The gold-eyed alien picked it up. "Ah, just pass me the TV Guide.", and he passed it to Pai, whom then rolled it up and slapped Kisshu on the head with it, got up, and headed to the lab. He felt his comrades glare as he went off, though he wouldn't be working. No, the alien was still in shock from Lettuce's kiss, but in a good way. Once Pai was sure he was alone in his research lab, he let himself smile brightly.

Kisshu, still holding his head where it stung from the smack of the rolled-up-paper, shook his head as he looked at the picture of his friends antics. "Hes smoother than he lets on!" He muttered, then grunted as he felt another throb of pain from his new bruise. "Yeah, just another completely normal day!"

* * *

**Me**: Woo hoo, another chapter finished! What did you think? Good? Bad?

**Mint**: * **finishes tea** * Please, leave a review.

**Me**: Ah, yes please! Your reviews fuel my updates. So, hope you liked this chapter, new chapter on one of my stories soon ;D

**Mint**: Yes, see you next chapter :)


	4. 4: Captured, Part 1

**Me**: Another update! Yaaaay! RESPONES TO MY REVIEWERS:

starfirewinx : Yay! Thanks for the review, I hope this chapter is good ;D

iPlatypus : OMG, thank you so much :D  
LucyAkasaka: Thanks for the review, I'm so happy you like my stories :)

Monkey-Lover-25 : Thank you, I love the idea!

Newmew4you: Aww, thank ya so much! Glad my story is kawaii (;

**Pai**: ….You wanted me here?

**Me**: GAH! Pai, you're too sneaky T^T Anyways, LucyAkasaka and Monkey-Lover-25 both gave requests for a chapter, so I'll do LucyAkasaka's request first: A KisshuxMint story, so hope you enjoy it! And don't worry, Monkey-Lover-25 I promise a TarutoxPudding story with your idea next :)

Now, Pai, you know what to do!

**Pai**: DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of its affiliates. She never will, either.

**Me**: You know it!~ Now, hope you all enjoy this chapter, especially LucyAkasaka !

* * *

Mint ran down the street, heading to the city's Official Nature Park reserve, where she had been told aliens were causing their usual chaos. The other four Mew Mews were already there fighting the aliens. Well, thats what Shirogane-san had told her. She had reached the reserve, "Mew Mint – METOMORPHO-SIS!" She cried, kissing her pendant lightly. A blue light surrounded her, and she felt the rush of adrenaline pulse through her as she got in touch with her lorikeet DNA and transformed into Mew Mint, proud and graceful fighter of the Tokyo Mew Mew team. She raced through the gate of the small park, and saw Ichigo, Zakuro and Lettuce taking on Pai, and Pudding was chasing after Taruto. '_Ugh! Why did Ichigo-baka call for me? I'm not needed at all here!_' Mint thought with annoyance. They had interrupted her special afternoon tea, and she was pretty upset since she didn't even get a sip of her fresh tea!

"Mint! Good thing you're here!" Ichigo called, jumping over to her.

"Tsk! Yeah, right! You obviously have things under control, _Ichigo!_" The bird girl shot back with a sneer.

"Well, when I called you to help Kisshu was here and we _did_ need your help. Well, now that you're here, you can lend us a hand!", and with that, the Mew Mew leader jumped back to ready her Ribbon Attack.

Just as Mint was getting out her weapon, arms grasped her tightly around her waist. Her captor pulled her into the air, and she realized she was floating up with him! She gasped, and knew exactly who it was; Kisshu!

"Kish, put me down this INSTANT!" She snapped, struggling in his grasp. "You usually do this kind of thing to Ichigo!"

"I was trying to get her, but you got in my way." He said in his normal smug tone. "Now stop squirming, you'll make me drop you!". At the word 'drop', she became limp in his arms for fear of actually making him drop her. Now, heights normally didn't scare her, but she was 50 feet in the air, counting on an enemy not to throw her to her death. That would scare anyone!

"Hey, Pai! I got one, lets go!"

All the mews looked up at Kish, and saw their comrade dangling in his arms.

"Mint-onee-chan! No!" Pudding cried.

"Ah! Leave her alone!" Lettuce called.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Zakuro yelled, her tone dangerous and threatening as she readied her whip.

Pai and Taruto flew up to their teammate and the hostage, their expressions triumphant. "Sorry, Mew Mews!" Kisshu laughed mockingly. "But, we'll have to keep her for a while. Bye, kitty-cat!", the air rippled, and Mint screamed for help, but before the Tokyo Mew Mew team could react, the aliens had teleported back to their ship.

Below, the girls stood defeated. Lettuce tried to comfort the crying Pudding, Zakuro looked devastated, and Ichigo fell to her knees. "Mint... What if they do some weird alien tests on her? Oh GOD no!" She said, stunned and afraid for the safety of her pal. "We gotta get back to the cafe, Ryou can think of a plan!". She tried to sound brave for her friends, who appreciated her effort, but you could hear the sadness in the red-heads voice. As they got ready to go back to the cafe, they flinched. Everyone could still see the face of the terrified Mint and hear her terrorized screams for help. They all shared two emotions at that moment: Painful shame, for they couldn't save Mint and utter determination to get her back and show those aliens what happens when you mess with Tokyo Mew Mews!

_On the aliens ship _…

The feeling of teleportation was different than Mint expected, though she was too scared to take too much notice to it. She opened her eyes and realized she was clutching Kish tightly, so she let go with a blush. She looked around frantically, expecting to be tossed in a filthy cage or tested on in a dismal lab, but it just looked like a normal house. Though, it did look a little more airplane-ish than an average living room, but other than that, it would have been passed as normal.

"What?" Kish remarked with a smirk. "Did you think we lived in cages?"

"Well, you're similar to idiotic rats, so how should I know?" She shot back with a glare.

The aliens smirk just grew, "Ha ha, nice comeback. I kinda walked into that one, eh?"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Well, your the enemy, and we can easily hold you for ransom of some sort, or interrogate secrets out of you."

Fear grew deep inside her; She was alone on enemy territory with no chance of attacking her way out of her situation. The lorikeet girl was completely helpless, but an angry fire began to burn and replace the the sadness in her heart; No tea, no help, and it was her damn friends fault! Ichigo called her for no reason, interrupted her special tea-time for no reason, and now Mint was held hostage by aliens! This would be a very long day..

"Its up to Pai what we do with you," Kish finished, but they looked over to said dusk-eyed alien, and he was fast asleep on the couch. "Ugh, he always does that! Always dozes off randomly. Hey, you hungry, Mint?"

She was surprised by the sudden question. "Actually... Do you have any tea?"

"Sure. Come on, in the kitchen." The green-haired alien smiled and the walked to the said room. He put on a kettle to boil the water, and they sat down at the table. Mint couldn't believe how _normal_ their spaceship was!

_Back on earth_ …

The Mews and Ryou were gathered in the basement of Cafe Mew Mew. "Alright... So, its decided." The blonde boy began. "We'll capture Pai, since he seems to be the head of the aliens, then offer a trade: Mint for Pai. Okay, now time to draw straws on who has to keep him! Remember; Two small straws and the people who draw the small straws have to share him, meaning he alternates houses, okay?" The four Mews nodded, and they each pulled a straw from Ryou.

"My straw is long!" Pudding cried happily.

"Same here!" Ichigo laughed, then turned more serious. "That means... Zakuro and Lettuce have to share the duty of alien-keeping! Ha ha!"

The wolf Mew and porpoise Mew exchanged a silent sigh and visible nod, as though solemnly accepting their fate.

_Back on the ship (again)_ …

Mint sipped her tea, feeling the flow of calmness it brought to her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her drink and its gentle, delicate flavor.

It took him a minute, but Kisshu realized he was staring at the blue-haired girl. He shook his head, blushing deeply, and he was surprised. '_I don't think I've ever blushed from staring at a girl!_' He thought, beginning to stare at her again. '_I don't even blush at anything my Kitty-Cat does... Huh, odd..._'. He didn't even finish his thought, just looked the captive Mew over as she enjoyed her tea.

Mint opened her eyes, feeling satisfied as she swallowed the last of her drink. Her cheeks turned a light red when she noticed the alien boy's eyes focused on her.

Just then, Pai walked in, and noticed the two. "Kisshu-baka!" He grumbled, slapping his companion on the back of his head.

"Owww! What the hell was that for?" Kish whimpered, glaring at the older alien.

"Staring is rude, you know. Be nice to your little girlfriend."

"We aren't dating!" They cried in unison, then blushed a bit more at how defensive each other sounded. Pai took amusement in this, and gave a light laugh. "Well, I told your boss to meet me and Taruto in the park, to discuss a trade offer for you, Mint." He continued, readying his teleport-device. "Tart is already there, so I'll be back soon.", and with a ripple of the air, he was gone.

Kisshu began to get nervous, and it scared him, for he never really got like this for no reason! Then, it hit him as he looked over to the girl across the table; He was nervous because he was alone with Mint!

_Back on Earth_ …

Ryou stood in the middle of the park, Ichigo and Pudding at his side. Taruto and Pai appeared, '_Just as planned!_' Ryou thought darkly. Lettuce and Zakuro were crouched in the tree with rope, ready to jump Pai.

"What have you done with Mint?" Ichigo yelled, barely able to hold herself back.

Pai smirked, narrowing his eyes. "... So, you said you had something to trade?"

"Hey! Tell me what you've done with her! If you hurt her I'll-"

"Nothing! Shes fine, or at least thats what we'll tell you. Now, you said you had something of value to trade for her safe return?"

Just then, Zakuro and Lettuce jumped from the tree, and knocked the dusky-eyed alien down, tying him up swiftly. Taruto launched his yo-yo-like weapon at them, but the wolf Mew hit him hard with her whip, sending him flying backwards.

"Now we do have something to trade for Mint!" Ryou laughed rather menacingly.

Taruto readied another attack, but Zakuro sized up to him, clutching her whip with an attacking posture.

"Taruto! Fall back!" Pai commanded, feeling a pang of guilt and anger as he saw his young comrades frantic expression. "Tell Kisshu, that _he_ makes the decision about the trade. Get back, now!"

The brunette alien gave a sad nod, and teleported away. Then, Ryou took the teleport-device from Pai with a smug grin. "No escape now!"

"Mhm." Pai grunted, obviously not fazed by the human mans threatening disposition. He seemed simply solemn, rather accepting of his situation, though underneath he feared for his companions, for he knew they would worry; Especially Tart.

"Alright," Ryou continued, slightly angry that his intimidation skills didn't seem to move Pai at all. "Zakuro, you'll take the first shift with him. The rest of you, come with me back to the Cafe, work isn't over yet!". Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce gave a groan, not wanting to go back to work after the little stunt they just pulled on the aliens.

"Come on, Pai." Zakuro said, in her simple, dark tone. "Lettuce, can you come grab him after work? I have a photo shoot for a magazine. I won't be able to feed him, either, is that okay?"

"Oh, sure thats fine." The green-haired girl nodded.

"Well, the walk form my house to your should tire him out enough, so-"

"What am I, a Cocker Spaniel?" Pai piped up sarcastically, annoyed at the way they spoke of him.

Lettuce gave a quiet giggle, as she imagined a little puppy with dusk-hair like his. (A/N: Puppies are cute!)

"Whatever," Zakuro said quietly, taking him by the should and they started to walk to her mansion. As Lettuce watched them go, she felt a little worried; _'How would Zakuro treat him? Would she be rough and gruff, or give him the sillent treatment?'_ She quickly shook off her thoughts, and she and the other girls followed Ryou back to the Cafe.

* * *

**Me**: By the way, this is Part 1 of 2, so theres more of this coming!

**Pai**: That chapter was... interesting.

**Me**: Oh, RIGHT! I have a facebook page up, so please 'like' it and keep in touch with me! You can copy/paste the link on my profile, or search up Wolfbane-Chan on Facebook search! (**I DO NOT OWN FACEBOOK!**)

**Pai**: Also, if you have any requests for a chapter on this story, leave it in your review, or post it on Woilfbane-Chan's Facebook page.

**Me**: Yep! So, another chapter will be added soon! LucyAkasaka and all my other readers/reviewers, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Part 2 will be written up by Monday :)


	5. 5: Captured, Part 2

**Me**: Ha ha, another chapter! Hurray! RESPONES TO MY **AWESOME** REVIEWERS:

LucyAkasaka : Your welcome! Thank YOU for giving me this idea ;)

Monkey-Lover-25 : Thanks for the review, a TarutoxPudding chapter will come next!

Kisshufan4ever : Thank you so much, it means a lot :)

newmew4you : Ooh, good idea! I'll try my best to make a chapter about RyouxLettuce!

**Foxtail**: WHOA, where am I?

**Me**: Foxtail, YAY! This is my BFF! Shes not a part of this website, though.

**Foxtail**: Ha ha, I'm not a writer. Dude, *grabs a pen from Wolfbane-Chan's desk* look at this! It lights up!

**Me**:I know, right? My light-up pen is epic. OH, Foxtail, can you recite the disclaimer for this chapter?

**Foxtail**: DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan DOES NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, or ANY of its affiliates, got it? SHE DOES NOT AND NEVER WILL.

**Me**: Yup! Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

_On the Ship_ …

Kisshu and Mint sat in silence. He tried to stare at her secretly, though she noticed, and they both blushed a bit. Kish tried to work up courage to say something, and right when he thought of the perfect thing to say, there was a ripple in the air and Taruto appeared. "Kisshu! Pai has been captured by the Mews!" He wailed, panic glinting in his light amber eyes.

Kish turned and blinked, as though thinking the situation through, then smiled and laughed. "Oh, really? Did you hear anything about their plans for him?"

"Y-yes. The green and purple Mews a-are going to keep him."

"Don't worry about a thing, nothing will happen to Pai." The green-haired alien reassured his younger companion. "Besides, we'll think of something, okay, Taruto? I promise he'll be fine."

"... Alright." Taruto said flatly, then turned and exited the room.

Mint couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the youngest alien as she spoke, "Why, I've never seen him that upset.".

"Yeah... Hes really worried. Pai is like a big brother to him. No, to both of us." Kisshu nodded, sadness reflecting off his bright yellow eyes, though he tried to hide it.

"I know my teammates won't hurt him or anything." The bird-girl said, standing from the table and walking over to the alien. She put her arms around him, and gave him a comforting hug. He blushed at her sudden embrace, and smiled to himself. "Thanks, Mint." He murmured.

_Back on Earth_ …

Mews Pudding, Ichigo and Lettuce walked to the Cafe in silence, slightly angry they had to go back to work. Lettuce's blue eyes swept around, surveying the area, when something caught her eye. A newspaper camera crew! And they were heading toward where Zakuro and Pai were walking! '_Oh NO!_' Lettuce thought, watching the large van drive by. "Ichigo!" She cried, turning and running after the car. "They'll see Zakuro with Pai! I gotta find them, before the paparazzi do!". She bolted off, as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard Pudding and Ichigo say they'd come with her, but the porpoise Mew was already further ahead of the the other two girls. It wouldn't be a good thing if they found out there were Aliens around, and suspicions would arise fast if they got pictures with Zakuro and an alien.

Zakuro walked silent behind the captive alien, holding his tied-up wrists firmly, as though reinforcing her dominance over her 'prey'. '_Typical Wolf behavior..._' Pai thought to himself. Just then, a white van pulled up, and people with cameras, boom-mics and microphones jumped out. Flashes of light blinded both Zakuro and Pai, and they realized pictures were being taken.

"Heres the headline for tomorrows paper: 'Supermodel Zakuro Fujiwara gets kinky with Cosplayer!" One of the men stated, to which another man began writing on a notepad.

"Wh-what?" Zakuro said, a light blush on her face as she heard the 'headline'. "No, its not like that...".

Pai just took amusement in the Wolf Mew's fluster as she tried to talk to the reporters as they loaded their cameras and such back into the van.

"Pai-san! Pai-san!" Lettuce hissed, peering around the street corner. "Hurry, come on!"

He nodded, and walked quickly to her. Ichigo and Pudding were standing behind her.

"We can tell Zakuro-Onee-Chan that Pai will be with you today, na no da!" Pudding said, in her usual happy tone. "Go on, now, before we attract attention, na no da!"

Lettuce nodded, and she began to lead him to her house.

_Back on the Ship_ …

Just as Kisshu was going to pull Mint closer, Taruto teleported into the room. Way to ruin the moment, Taruto.

"Kish, I hav- Whats going on here?" The brunette alien's eyes went wide as he saw the little 'embrace' going on. Though, they quickly pulled away, both with a light blush.

"Ahem! You had a what, Tart?" Kisshu said quickly, hoping to change the subject.

"... Oh, right! I have an idea to save Pai! Its fool-proof, I swear!"

"Really? Hm. Tell me, what is your little plan?" The older alien sneered.

"Okay: First, we find where Pai is. Then, since there should probably be only one Mew, one of us can distract the Mew, then the other can grab Pai and we can teleport right outta there, _and_ grab the one Mew as hostage and raise the ransom!" Taruto explained triumphantly. Kish just blinked, realizing that it was a completely brilliant idea.

"It... Okay. Lets go!" He scruffed his younger teammates hair. "Mint, stay here." were his last words before the two aliens teleported down to earth.

Mint sat blankly. She _knew _she could have transformed and stalled the aliens, maybe even knocked them out, and warned her peers about the plot. She_ knew_ that their plan would definitely succeed. But she _felt _ like her friends should struggle to get her back, after all it was their fault she was captured. It was her aristocratic spirit, and her proud Lorikeet DNA even, that made her feel that way. Too late to rethink anything, though. She would stand by her decision with her head held high!

_On Earth_ …

Pai walked silently with Lettuce, neither spoke. What was there to speak about to a prisoner? _So, how do those ropes tied around your wrists feel_? Not the most cheerful icebreaker, is it.

The air rippled, and Kisshu and Taruto appeared overhead. "Yo! Pai! There he is, get 'em, Kisshu!"

The green-haired alien flew down quickly, whipping out his daggers and attempting an attack at the Mew girl. She dodged swiftly, but didn't have time to transform because Taruto grabbed her arm.

"Lettuce-onee-chan!" Pudding cried as she and Ichigo rounded the corner. They had seen the two aliens appear in the sky, and knew they would cause trouble.

"See ya, Kitty!~" Kish smirked, and the three aliens, and a Mew, were gone with a waver of the air.

"Nooo!" Ichigo buried her face in her hands, feeling utter failure. Two friends captured, when she could have protected them. "... Nothing left to do but tell Ryou and Zakuro about what happened. Maybe we can think of another plot!"

"Or... " Pudding began, looking at her feet as she and the cat Mew began to head back to the Cafe. "Or maybe we should just pay the ransom, whatever they want."

"Pudding! How could you say that? Give the _aliens_ whatever they want?"

"I say it because I'm worried about my onee-chans!" The younger girls honey-colored eyes sparked with worry, and tears were barely being held back.

"Oh... Pudding, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm sure they'll be fine, and Ryou is smart, he'll think of something. If worse comes to worse, then we'll pay the ransom fee." Ichigo reassured, patting her companion's back comfortingly. "C'mon, lets go quick! The sooner we get to the Cafe, the sooner we can think of something!"

_On the alien's ship (again _;D_)_

Pai took in a deep breath. He didn't realize how much he missed the ship! The sofa he always nodded off on. The chamber they used to contact Deep Blue. The TV guide he rolled up and hit Kisshu with when he said something _really_ stupid (which was an average of once a day).

"Pai!" Taruto cried, hugging the dusky-haired alien. "I'm so glad you're home!". The young one was obviously hurt by his comrades kidnapping, and obviously overjoyed that he was back.

"Its good to be back, Taruto." He responded, giving the brunette a hug in return. Even Kisshu joined in with a laugh.

Lettuce, whom was standing a few feet away, couldn't help but smile despite her capture. The alien's little group hug reminded her of that day when Zakuro officially joined the Tokyo Mew Mew team; They had celebrated with a group hug, 'cause it felt like they had just found a lost family member. Lettuce wondered; '_Is that how they feel right now? Maybe... Maybe we aren't as different as we think. Our teams have different missions- No. We don't. We each just want to protect our people, but... To do that, we each have to eliminate the other._' But before she could finish her rather morbid thought, Mint walked into the room. "Oh, Lettuce!" She said, rushing over to her friend, but couldn't think of any words to say. There isn't much to say when you're friend is captured with you.

"Oh, the bird-girl." Taruto remarked at her entrance, then his eyes sparkled with mischief. "So, Kisshu, why were you and Mint hugging like that in the kitchen?" He asked, cocking his head innocently.

Pai and Lettuce's eyes grew wide in curiosity. Kisshu covered Tart's mouth with one hand, and clicked a button on his younger comrades teleportation device, which made him disappear with a ripple in the air. (A/N: Don't worry, Taruto was probably just teleported to his room XD)

"Kisshu, can you pass me the TV guide? I bet theres something good on." Pai asked in his emotionless tone, to which the green-haired alien complied and passed his the booklet. "Thank you, _Baka_." The oldest boy nodded, rolling it up and smacking the back of Kish's head. It made a satisfying _THWACK_ sound as it came in contact with skin.

"Owww, why do I never learn?" He winced, holding the throbbing area of the back of his neck and regretting passing the TV Guide.

"Gee, its good to be home!" Pai remarked with a small grin, then turned more seriously to the porpoise Mew. "I'll show you where you'll be staying. Follow me.". Lettuce nodded timidly, they went, Pai shut the door behind them.

Kisshu sat down on the couch, a smirk and shake of his head as he felt a throb of pain on the now red mark on his neck. Mint sat down next to him. "Kisshu..." She began, not really sure what she was saying. "H-how come you blushed when I hugged you?"

"Y-you saw that..?"

She nodded in response, a smile on her lips.

"Well, I uh..." Kish stammered. "Hold on..". He got up, went to the door, turned the handle ever-so gently and carefully. Then, he shoved the door open with strong force.

"OWW! DAMMIT, KISSHU!" Came Pai's angry voice. Listening at the door, tsk tsk.

Kisshu just shook his head, and sat down beside Mint again.

It was at that moment, it occurred to Mint that _everyone_ has that immature streak. Pai's little immaturity was a 'Older Brother' kind.

"Y'know," Kisshu said suddenly, a laugh in his tone. "Pai really is like the big brother me or Taruto never had. Even though he can be _totally annoying, absolutely no fun and falls asleep all the time, _hes a pretty good guy, and he does have his fun moments. Its nice having him around."

"Thank you!" Came Pai's voice through the door.

"Pai, stop listening in! I'll slam the door again!". There was the sound of footsteps, telling that the dusky-eyed alien had gave up listening through the door. Mint giggled; Watching them interact with each others was more entertaining than a TV sitcom. "Tee hee! So, uh.. Kisshu, you never answered my question..."

"Well, I..." He couldn't think of the right words to say, so he did what he always did with Ichigo when he couldn't express his feelings; He leaned in, and gave the Lorikeet-girl a kiss. The moment seemed to pause as Mint closed her eyes, enjoying her first kiss. As soon as they were done, Kish teleported out of the room, to which she was grateful. She needed time to take in what had just happened.

_Meanwhile_ … (A/N: I've ALWAYS wanted to say a '_meanwhile… _' like that! I can die a happy woman now :D though, I don't really want to die...)

Pai, whom had secretly stuck around to catch the show (A.K.A that little kiss), was waiting in the hall, hoping Kisshu and his new girlfriend would get out so he could nod off on his favorite sofa spot. The reason he had spied was 'cause he had to make sure little Kisshu was treated right (also, that Kish-baka didn't try anything stupid on Mint). He was the 'protective-older-brother' type. He'd do anything for Taruto and Kisshu.

Just at that moment, Kisshu appeared. Pai narrowed his eyes, and Kish instantly knew what his slightly older companion had witnessed.

"You didn't..."

"I did." The dusk-haired boy smirked masterfully.

"You weren't spying..."

"I was."

"PAI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LOUSE!" Kish lunged at his comrade, but Pai stepped to the side with ease, and the yellow-eyed alien ended up tackling the air and falling.

"Yep, that hurt, Kisshu." Came a sarcastic remark as Pai rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about your little two-timing problem later. Your impossible to reason with when you panic. Also, you look like a deer caught in the headlights." and with that last remark, the door shut and he was in the other room. Yep. Pai was definitely an 'older brother' with his teasing and taunting.

Mint was fast asleep on the couch. '_Damn. Thats my spot._' The alien grumbled quietly to himself, but didn't protest to gain his sofa-spot back, he simply walked into the kitchen. Lettuce was there, but it seems she fell asleep in the chair. '_Its good to know I'm not the only one who falls asleep easily!_'. He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the couch, laying her down gently. He sat beside her, feeling rather tired. Lettuce curled up, and rested her head on his lap. He made no action to move her, since he was half-asleep himself. Though, he liked the feel of her against him, the relaxing rise and fall of her chest. He fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

Though, he was woken up a few hours later by Kisshu, whom had an extremely smug look on his face.

"Ugh. Kisshu, what are you doing so smug at this hour?" Pai grumbled, not wanting to get up.

"Hm. Meet me in the hallway, and you'll realize why I feel smug by the time you get there." Was all the green-haired alien said before teleporting silently.

Pai rubbed his eyes, trying desperately not to feel tired. Though, he didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed- Wait a second... He wasn't in his bed. He was on the couch. With Lettuce. _Thats it!_

He gained a slight blush. Oh, Pai; He was that 'innocent' kind of man, the kind of which was awkward with the other sex, and anything like an embrace or kiss was enough to turn his cheeks the color of a cherry. He got up quietly, hoping not to wake either of the captive Mews, and teleported without a sound into the hallway. Though, he dreaded having to face his comrade, with his mocking yellow eyes and 'holier-than-thou' attitude.

Pai appeared in the hallway. "Not a word, Kish!"

"... You said stuff about me!" The green-haired alien argued back. "_You_ said I had problems, and _I_ can't anything!"

"You _do_ have a problem; You're two-timing!"

"Ugh! At least I didn't take advantage of a sleeping girl!"

Their eyes locked, a war only brothers could fight.

"I did NOT take advantage of her, you hyper-sexual little-"

"Shut _up_, you two!" Taruto, now out of his room, cut off Pai. He was obviously awoken from his slumber by the twosomes bickering. "Listen here... Kisshu, you _are_ kinda two-timing. If you love Ichigo, you wouldn't have kissed Mint*. I think that says something right there; Maybe you love Mint. Pai, don't be such a damn whimp! If you're attracted to someone, you're attracted to someone and thats that! Nothing you can do about it." (*A/N: Taruto has his own listening equipment; A glass cup against a wall! He caught the whole thing too. Oh, the antics 'brothers' perform XD)

Pai and Kish were speechless; The young one was right. He just gave perfect advice, and went totally reality-talk-show counseling on their butts.

"Now," Tart finished with roll of his eyes. "I'm going back to bed, and for the love of every last drop of goodness in the universe, _keep it down_.". The youngest alien turned and exited the hallway, into his room.

The two in the hall just exchanged a look. "Kisshu, why did you wake me up in the first place?"

"Oh, right!" The yellow-eyed boy thought for a minute. "Well, I was thinking about our prisoners, an the other Mews..."

"Yes? Go on..."

"And, well... What are we getting for the ransom? What do we want?"

The question stumped Pai. There really wasn't anything he could think of at that moment that would be of value. There honestly wasn't a ransom the Mew Mew team could pay to get Lettuce and Mint back!

Then, a feeling of guilt washed over his heart; Lettuce wouldn't forgive him if he asked for the Mews to give up fighting, besides they wouldn't give up anyways. "Hm. I see your point, Kish."

"So... What should we ask for?"

"Nothing!" Came Taruto's sleepy voice as he walked back into the hall. "I hear you still aren't being quiet. Ugh. Anyways, we shouldn't ask for anything, I mean, if you two are so in love with those Mews, Mint and Lettuce."

The two older aliens opened their mouths to protest, but the brunette cut them off before they could even let out a breath.

"Don't even argue with me! Hear me out: If you love- FINE, _like_ them, you would just return them. Theres obviously nothing we can ask for at this time, so just put 'em back on earth! Now, keep your big mouths shut so I can sleep!". Taruto exited again, without another word. He was on a counseling roll tonight!

"... Hes right." Pai nodded. "We might as well just give them back; Besides, now the Mews know we have good plots and will carry out threats. Come on, Kish, lets get them back to earth..."

_On Earth now (its about 6 in the morning)_ …

Lettuce awoke abruptly; She was inside Cafe Mew Mew now. Pai was standing over her, trying to look as threatening as he could, though Lettuce found he just looked cute. "P-Pai-san..." She looked over to see a sleeping Mint beside her. "... You brought us back? Why?"

"Because... " He was notably fumbling for an excuse. "Kisshu, you can field this one.". Well played, Pai. Well played.

"W-what!" The green-haired alien hissed at his comrade, whom teleported back to the ship already. This woke Mint up, and she was as surprised as Lettuce that they were back on earth.

"Well... uh.." Kish began. "You need to pass on a message to the blonde-boy! Tell him, that we aren't playing Mr. Nice Guys anymore, and we will be prepared for anything. Tell him that next time, we won't be so merciful about kidnapping you!". He turned and exited the cafe.

"Kisshu!" Mint called quietly, following him out, but closed the door so Lettuce couldn't hear. "Thank you for letting us go." before she could even think any of her usual, aristocratically snooty thoughts, she pressed her lips against his, but pulled away quickly, ran inside and slammed the cafe doors behind her. Kish smiled, and he teleported back to the ship.

**

* * *

Me**: Ta da! The big finale! Did everyone enjoy it? LucyAkasaka, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you, and you enjoyed it lots!

**Foxtail**: Please review, people! But don't flame. Flaming is bad.

**Me**: Ha ha, thanks for helping me with the introduction and closing, Foxtail!

**Foxtail**: No problem, no problem. I ate your cookies while you were writing, so it was worth it!

**Me**: … My cookies ): Okay, see ya next chapter! Leave requests for future chapters in your review if you wish :D


	6. 6: Candy

**Me: **Back in black and white, baby! Whoo! XD  
**Pai**: Happy today, aren't we? o.o"  
**Me**: YES! I just moved to this wicked awesome apartment, and my Plot Bunnies have been breeding again, meaning I think I can write Fan Fiction again!~  
Responses to my **amazing** Reviewers:

stopdoopy : Hm. Well, I'm sorry you didn't like the story, but the pairing was requested, and I like the pairing (:

KisshuGirl101 : Hee hee, thanks for all your reviews!~ I hope you like this chapter; Its Taruto~Pudding ;D

Mew Pancake : I'm so sorry I haven't been updating... I hope my writing skills have improved, and I hope you still like my stories :3

XxRaindropxX159 : Ah, A RyouXIchigo for your friend? Sure! That'll be the next chapter, I already have a bit of an idea for it :)  
Devil'sXAdvocate : I'm so glad you liked it! I'll definitely write a ZakuroXRyou chapter!~

Ally Marton : Oh my goodness, you're reviews were such high praise! Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoy my sarcasm XD Thanks again, wow, I can't believe my fanfic got a review like that! :D

newmew4you : Thank you!~ I'm glad you thought it was cute :)

kisshufan4ever : Ha ha, Tart the Counseler was fun to write XD Alright, well, I hope this chapter is good too :3

First Light of the Sunrise : Ahh, I'm so glad you enjoyed your requested chappie! Hee hee, yep, a sneaky little PxL :3

StormxMonkeyxLover : This chapter is dedicated to you! Yes, you asked for a PuddingXTaruto story a while ago, and here it is!~ I hope you enjoy it lots; Its my comeback story :D

**Pai**: … ?  
**Me**: Yes, Pai, you can go ahead and recite the disclaimer XD  
**Pai**: DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its affiliates. And FYI, she'll never own it. EVER.  
**Me**: Good job. Alright, time for the Pudding and Taruto chapter, Requested by StormxMonkeyxLover! Its short 'n' sweet, yay :)

* * *

Candy; its tasty, and completely sweet, even if it has a sour flavor. I mean, no one wants bitter, tasteless candy... That defeated the purpose of candy itself!  
Taruto scoffed a little as he looked at the empty wrapper in his hand. He sat cross-legged, hovering just above the floor, as he continued to contemplate candy out of sheer boredom. Pai was busy, and neither of them knew where Kisshu was (though they assumed he was on Earth, causing havoc and/or stalking Ichigo), so that left poor little Taruto alone and utterly, completely _bored_.

The young alien looked back at his empty candy drop wrapper; It was bright yellow and orange, and remind him of someone... Just then, he stretched out and yawned. Deciding what he would do that early morning, he teleported down to Earth... He would go visit the Monkey Mew and ask for some more sweet candy.

Now, it wasn't _really_ the candy he wanted and craved. No, he couldn't care less about the sugary, overly-sweet treat. He only really went to see the Monkey Mew, Pudding. Though, of course, he never admitted that to himself of anyone else, only deep in his mind and soul did the truth lurk. He only used his "love" for candy as a facade, a simple excuse to see his one-and-only Pudding.

He appeared again, floating right above the roof of Pudding's House. Taruto floated to the ground with ease, enjoying the warm stroke of an early summer breeze through his hair.  
"Taru-Taru!" A familiar voice called out as an excited Pudding Fong raced outside to greet her 'friend'. "Taru-Taru, its so nice of you to visit, na no da!"  
"I ran out of candy..." The alien boy mumbled as Pudding hugged him tightly.  
"Ohh, really? Well, I have some in the house... Wait here, na no da!" And with that, she ran back into her house. This girl could really give cheetahs a run for their title as 'fastest mammal'.

"Taru-Taru, you can come in!~ My brothers and sister are still asleep, na no da!" The Monkey Mew called softly from the front door.  
Taruto looked at her cautiously, his gold eyes wary. It was one thing to have a bond of friendship with the enemy, but it was another thing to casually walk into the enemy's house out of his own accord. Everything he had learned in his harsh young life was telling him not to follow Pudding into her house, but his heart was urging him to go...  
"Taru-Taru... Uh, I'll get the candy, and we can eat it in my backyard, na no da...?" Pudding offered, sensing the alien boy's discomfort.  
Taruto nodding, breathing out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. The monkey-girl motioned toward the gate leading to the spacious yard before going inside.

The brunette alien walked through the gate, and contently laid down in the soft, fresh grass. His gold eyes searched the dawn-colored sky, for nothing in particular. Simply enjoyed the warmth of the rising sun, and fresh feel of the dew on his skin... In short, it was a feeling of bliss. And the bliss only grew as Pudding ran to lie down beside him.  
"Taru-Taru... You look so peaceful and cute, na no da!" The blonde girl exclaimed with a bright smile.  
"... Eh?" Taruto blushed a bright pink and couldn't even think of a witty remark, or a stupid one for that matter.  
"I brought you some candy drops, na no da... But we can't play together." She added sadly, pouting slightly as she sat down next to him. "I have to work at the cafe early today..."  
"Oh... Er, okay." Taruto swallowed his disappointment with difficulty as he took three candy drops from Pudding.  
"Sorry...Hey, Taru-Taru, would you like to come play with me tomorrow? Its Saturday and I get the day off, na no da!" Before he could even say anything, she continued. "Okay, na no da! Come here tomorrow at noon! Its a date, na no da!~"  
"Wha-what?...!" Taruto started, but before he could get further than that, Pudding hugged him tightly and ran back inside excitedly.  
The alien boy gave a rather contented sigh, holding his candy tightly. As he began pressing buttons on his teleportation device, he started contemplating the candy again... It reminded him of Pudding, always sweet, even when a little sour, but never bitter or tasteless... He smiled to himself and teleported back on the ship, to eagerly await his 'date' with Pudding. Yep, it pure blissful feeling. Hm, surprisingly, this _wasn't_ just a normal day!

* * *

**Me**: See? Short 'n' sweet :D  
**Pai**: Hmph. I wasn't in this chapter!  
**Me**: Don't worry, Pai... I have a Plot Bunny with your name on it!~ :)  
**Pai**: I regret complaining o.o"  
**Me**: Leave a review, but please don't flame me! Anyways, I finished this chapter in only, like, an hour... I think I'm getting back into the fan fiction game! :3  
**Pai**: Remember; Reviews make Wolfbane-Chan write faster!  
**Me**: Yep. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Especially you, StormxMonkeyxLover ! See you all in the next chapter ;D


End file.
